Kiss the Snow
by Kakashi's Kitten
Summary: She never expected it all to come from that busy day. Damn, but he so hot! watch as a girl fights her feelings toward her ex- sensei! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Saved

**Hi, i'm Kakashi's Kitten. this is my first fanfic, sorry if it's short. If it isn't as good as you think it could be, please give me some tips so I can write better for you!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was dark. A certain pink haired medic was rushing home from the hospital. She was soaked in blood. she was tired, and almost out of chakra. "Damn". was all she could say before she fell face first into concrete. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands picked her up and stood her up gently. "you'll have to be more careful, Sakura-Chan." The voice said, seductively. "O-okay." Sakura stammered, a little shook up from the impact. she turned around. The figure looked like the all too farmiliar silver haired jounin, Kakashi. her eyes widened in shock, then she blacked out.

When she woke up, she was in her own bed. The smell of sausage was heavy on the air. "Kakashi, is that you?" she asked.

Kakashi only hummed in response. 'Fuck. How did he get in my house?' she inwarddly screamed. As if he were reading her mind, he said, "Your keys were in your pocket, and you passed out, so I unlocked the door and put you in your bed. I decided to make breakfast before you woke up, but it seems i'm a little too late for that. "Um... it's the thought that counts, right?" she asked.

...No answer.

She was too tired to put up with his crap. She pulled the covers over her head and soon let sleep over take her.

She woke up again and looked at her clock. "Noon.... SHIT! I'M LATE FOR WORK!" she shouted. she rushed into her bathroom, stripping while running. She turned on the shower, not caring what the temperature was. she took a quick shower, got dressed and headed out.

....only, she wasn't wearing any pants.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**...Again, sorry if it's short. I have a really bad heasache and my 'D' key broke. not the best day i've had but hey? please review... if you want to :D**


	2. A Potential Date

****

First I want to say thank you to Chris's Girl 14 for helping me make my stories a little more enjoyable. You're awesome! anyways... enjoy Chapter 2!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was rushing to the hospital. she was about five seconds from getting there when she realized she forgot to put on pants.

'_holy shit_' she mentally screamed. she ran all the way back to her house and put on her favorite skirt- A white mini skirt with a red plus in the upper left corner of it- and managed to grab her medic coat before heading out again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi was just heading out around that time. With Icha Icha in hand, and silver hair gravity defying, he was out the door.

'_I hope my little Sakura-chan is there!'_ he thought, the thought again, '_Whoa, hold on a minute! since when is Sakura mine?'_

he shook his head andd continued walking, cheeks heating up at the awkward glances from the passersby.

...Thank god his mask was covering his face.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At work, Sakura could not stop blushing. If it weren't for the fact that she nearly walked into work pantless, hearing the whistles and cat calls around her, she would have been fine. "Kami, I hate my life right now...," she simply stated, barely audible.

She walked into the doors of the hospital, sulking all the way. Before she knew it, there was a flash of yellow and.... blue?

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. "Oh, hey Naruto- I was wandering....WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN A HOSPITAL GOWN?!!!" she shouted. "Well... you see... I..." Naruto stammered. Sakura could fix that problem! She knocked him on the head with her outstretched hand. "Spit it out man!" Sakura shouted. " I was in here for a checkup but, Baa-chan said that if my doctor- that's you- was late, I could skip the checkup. You're about three hours late, Sakura-chan!"

That's when Sakura realized, that today was going to be a long day.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi had just made it to the hospital with a white morning glory-- courtesy of the Yamanaka flower shop-- in hand.

he was going in, and saw Sakura at a desk, just finishing a huge stack of paperwork. She mumbled something about 'Evil Shishou' before getting up. "Yo!" Kakashi said in his usual tone, when she didn't notice him. "Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei! she said, surprise flashing in her eyes. " these are for you, I know they're your favorite." "she ran up to him and hugged him... a little longer than she should have. '_he's... so warm!'_ she thought. " Kakashi-sensei?" she asked. "Hmmm?'" he responded. "Thank you for the morning glory. I'll make it up to you, as soon as I find a way." she said, a little surprised that it came out so smoothly. "Actually, I have a better idea. why don't you let me take you out to dinner. That'll make it up to me" he said, hoping she would say yes.


	3. Sakura's Encounter

**Thank you for the reviews, and I would like to apologise to:**

**NekoShina**

**snow-leopard-demon24**

**Athena's Darknight**

**There was a little bit of Chapter confusion, but it's all sorted out now!**

**Without further ado, enjoy chapter 3!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_'Damn... she was thinking about her answer for a long, long time.'_Kakashi thought. "Yes, I would like to go to dinner with you, Kakashi- sensei." she said, stressing out the honorific to get a rise out of him. Of course, this failed. He was so happy that she had said yes! He thanked kami again for his sudden change of luck.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Dammit, Shikamaru! get your lazy ass up!" Said a fuming Ino as she was pullung her long hair back into her usual ponytail.

"Why? I mean, it's not like we're going anywhere, are we?" he replied.

...Oops, bad question.

Ino knocked Shikamaru against the wall, leaving a small crack afterward.

Ino thought she heard something like 'Troublesome bitch' and kicked the lazy jonin in the stomach.

"Ow.... What was that for?" he asked putting his hands on his abused belly.

"For calling me a bitch, now come on. I am not going to put your sandals on for you. You can get your lazy ass up and put them on yourself. I am not your mommy!" Ino said.

...but she was talking to an empty bed.

"C'mon Ino, we've gotta give Sakura her birthday present." Shikamaru said, while rubbing his neck._'Man, this is gonna be a drag,'_ he thought.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Meanwhile, Sakura was getting ready for her date with Kakashi. "Well, if I go with the little black dress, he'll play the role of peeping tom and try to sneak a peek up my dress. But, If I go with my white kimono with my mother's cherry blossom comb, I think I should be safe from his perverted mind." she stated, without noticing the black widow on her hand.

...Later, she noticed.

"HOLY mmnmf" she said as she covered her mouth with her other hand. A shiny tear rolled down her cheek.** 'Just flick it onto the floor and squish it, like the scary little devil that it is!'** Inner Sakura stated, with a somewhat proud look on her face._** 'Oh, haha. It must have** taken you twenty minutes for you to come up with that!'_ she said inwardly, sarchasm dripping off of each word she said.** 'Hey, it was just _an idea._ You can thank me after you kill that damn spider. Cha!'** Inner Sakura replied. Sakura humored her inner self, and later, killed the poor black widow._ 'you're right! that did work, thanks!'_ Sakura thought, though she wasn't sincere.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Thank you for all of your help Chris's Girl 14. I need all of the help I can get! Review, please. You would be helping inspire me for a better chapter! _**


	4. Waiting

**Hi! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a serious case of writer's block and the ideas I came up with weren't pretty. It's over now, and now you can enjoy my final version!**

* * *

As he was searching for something suitable to wear, Kakashi came across a spandex jumpsuit that Gai had given him. He had remembered how the whole of Rookie 9 had laughed at him, while Gai was giving him his "Good Guy Pose". While in deep thought, he didn't see the cute, golden brown form of a sleeping Pakkun in front of him. "OW! WHAT THE F- Oh, it's you, Pakkun." He stated, with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.  
"Err... yeah, whatever, Kakashi." The pug slurred sleepily. "Now will ya please scratch mah belly?" he asked, his tone getting to be less understandable the more he talked. "NO, and what did I tell you about sleeping in front of the bathroom? I need it more than you do, you know!" Kakashi said hurriedly. "Ya, sure... whatever..." Pakkun said, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sakura was still trying to get rid of the super hairy black widow on her hand**. 'CHA! You're very weak, Girl. Why don't ya let me take over for a little bit?**' Inner Sakura said, Making the actual Sakura very pissed. _'Because, I don't want you to raise hell and host wild slutty parties with my body. I want to be remembered as a respectable kunoichi of Konohagakure, not a trashy one!'_ She screamed at Inner Sakura. **'OKAY, OKAY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BRING THAT UP AGAIN, GOD! You and your mother are just alike, the two of you.' **And that was all she said before subsiding into the darkness of Sakura's mind. Meanwhile, Sakura finally gathered up enough courage to flick it off of her hand. It tried to crawl away faster than any spider that she has ever encountered. "Oh, no you don't! You're gonna pay for all the hell you put me through, Dammit!" Sakura spat angrily. She stomped on the spider, repeatedly, until she felt better. She was finally finished and was going to put her black dress on (on request, from Kakashi, that pervert!) until...

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru were sprinting down the streets of Konoha in a desperate attempt to get to Sakura's destination, to blend in with the crowd. They had found out from Pakkun (or rather, Ino beat him senseless until he told her, and she hit him one more time for good measure) and was now headed to a fancy restaurant called _'The Seven Shogun' _and was going to blend in with the crowd, at least until they saw Sakura and Kakashi and then, they were going to make their presence known. until then, they were going to have to wait.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it isn't as long as I liked, but i'm trying!**

**...Please Review. It makes my day when you do!**

**~Kakashi's Kitten**


End file.
